Falling For The First Time
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Levy era realmente apaixonada por livros. – Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden – Oneshot – Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin


**N/A:** O Gazille e a Levy pertencem ao lindo do Mashima, assim como todo o mundo de _Fairy Tail_.

Eu não consigo parar de pensar neles xD Eu tinha que terminar minha GérardErza, ou fazer a IchiRuki que minha irmã pediu, mas não consegui me concentrar em nada... não antes de fazer essa daqui. A idéia era que essa fosse só uma drabble, mas quando eu vi ela tinha ficado um pouco grande pra ser uma, e eu simplesmente não poderia cortar nada dela x) Enfim...

Oneshot de presente pra minha irmã/beta Nihal Tonks-Lupin, porque ela finalmente leu tudo de FT e agora pode surtar comigo com os capítulos lançados semanalmente. (L)

Enjoy *-*

* * *

**Falling For The First Time**,

Gazille Redfox & Levy McGarden

* * *

Era um dia quente.

Gazille, que estava no corredor do segundo andar, próximo à janela que dava para os fundos da guilda, percebeu que _ela_ era a única que não estava presente na pequena "festa" que os magos – que não estavam em missão – estavam fazendo na piscina. Mirajane passava pelo corredor e o viu parado ali observando, sorriu. Provavelmente, ela foi a primeira a perceber o que incomodava o Dragon Slayer, já que tinha muito tempo para observar as pessoas da guilda. Aproximou-se, segurando uma pequena bandeja com uma cerveja. Gazille a viu, mas não tirou os olhos da janela.

- Já procurou na biblioteca?

Ele engoliu em seco e virou o rosto para o lado. _Droga. Estava tão óbvio assim? _

- Procurar o quê?

Mirajane sorriu, e segurando a caneca nas mãos, lhe deu a bandeja de ferro.

- Final do corredor, segunda porta a direita.

Ele quebrou a bandeja em duas partes, e depois em mais duas enquanto ouvia os passos dela se afastando. Suspirou pesadamente e decidiu verificar, só por curiosidade, se de fato ela estava lá. Comeu rapidamente os pedaços de ferro, e olhando para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém o veria, começou a andar pelo corredor.

Ele abriu a porta e deu um passo vacilante para trás. A biblioteca da Fairy Tail tinha tantos livros, tanto em prateleiras quanto em pilhas no chão, que ele pensou por um momento que não a acharia por ser tão pequena. Respirou fundo, e com cuidado para não fazer barulho, entrou de vez no pequeno espaço, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Diferente do que pensou, encontrou-a rapidamente depois de andar até o centro da sala. Levy estava deitada em um pequeno sofá, dormindo tranqüilamente, com o braço direito curvado até o chão. Ele soltou um palavrão baixinho quando percebeu que o seu coração acelerou e por não conseguir segurar o sorriso que se arrastou lentamente em seus lábios. Com uma gentileza que ele não sabia que tinha, retirou os óculos do rosto dela e tirou o livro da mão que estava curvada até o chão. Olhou para os lados, achou um pequeno papel e marcou a página que ela havia parado. Colocou ambos no chão ao lado do sofá e, percebendo ser incapaz de ir embora, sentou ali também.

Gazille simplesmente perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto a observava dormir.

Somente percebeu que já estava tarde quando, desviando o olhar dela pela primeira vez, viu pela janela que o céu escurecia. Como se fosse automático, ele bocejou e coçou os olhos com a mão livre – ele não saberia dizer quando foi que entrelaçou sua mão com a dela –. Encostou a cabeça no sofá, e se ajeitou melhor no chão esticando as pernas. Olhou para ela uma última vez, e antes de fechar os olhos, foi capaz de entender duas coisas que fariam toda a diferença dali em diante.

A primeira era que Levy era realmente apaixonada por livros.

E a segunda era que ele estava,_ terrivelmente_, apaixonado por ela.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, eu não consigo ignorar esses dois :B Acho que o Gazille, por mais 'burro/idiota' que seja, um dia vai perceber que gosta dela *-* (Porque ela já percebeu que gosta dele, cof cof)

Reviews? :D

* * *

**N/B: **^ Sepá, muuito sepá *como diria o professor lindinho de inglês do cursinho* ele já percebeu, hein *arqueando as sobrancelhas* HUAISOHDIUAHEHDAU Fic sempre muito linda *aiai, saudade desses trocadilhos HUIOASHDIAUHEHDAS* surtos ficam pra review, que eu espero fazer antes de vcs virem pra cá :B

Reviews!


End file.
